


Disposable Paradise

by fruitybec



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Smut, Wisconsin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitybec/pseuds/fruitybec
Summary: The girls have a weekend away. Things get heated. Then complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> I hope this fic ticks off a few of your likes and doesn't cross into that many dislikes. This is my first ever femslash, so I hope it's not too cringe-worthy. Hope you don't mind throwing a couple of your requests together! Have a happy holidays!

Sylvie sat back in her seat and laughed at Gabby who was trying to open a bottle of wine with her shoe. She knew that the Halstead boys would definitely keep a corkscrew around here somewhere but there was no way she was going to go looking and ruin this brilliant moment.

‘Seriously, guys. I saw this on YouTube or something. All you need to do is slam the heel of the shoe against a wall and the cork comes right out.’ More banging, the black shoe seeming to hit the wall harder and harder each time.

‘Gabby, I think maybe you need to use a shoe with a hard sole, not your pair of flimsy slip ons.’ Natalie was standing with a glass of white wine - thank god for screw tops - and looked generally put together. Although Sylvie knew Natalie, she’d handed over plenty of patients during the last couple of years, she still didn’t know much about her beyond the work persona. One of the first things she’d been surprised about was that she’d felt comfortable enough to wear track pants for the car journey.

When Jay and Will had discovered that the ladies both had a long weekend off while they both had to work, they’d excitedly suggested that that Erin and Natalie pack their bags and go do some fishing and outdoor recreational activities at the cabin. Erin had wanted to stay back in Chicago and hopefully they caught a case or she could manage to hook some overtime and work with Jay and Olinsky. It had actually been Will that had swayed her - he’d mentioned that things were getting serious between him and Nat, but that Nat felt like she didn’t know Erin at all, and would like to make some friends outside of her old friendship group she had with Owen’s dad. New man, new friends. They’d left Owen in the capable hands of his grandma and Natalie had offered to bring along the wine.

Gabby had been an accident - she’d been at the station filling out a witness statement when she’d overheard Erin and Jay talking about the weekend away and had mentioned that she had always wanted to go to Wisconsin. It had only taken Erin a fraction of a second to see that Gabby’s easy going and hilarious ways could really help them get along. Gabby had then extended the invitation to Sylvie, and that’s how they all had ended up here.

The conversations had started off slowly, mainly talking about things they had in common. Work was an easy beginning target, and they’d spent the first couple of hours in the car talking about their bosses and co-workers. Erin was driving, and wouldn’t relinquish the wheel for anyone, but she’d shared some insights on Voight, and what it was like in her teen years with him.

After discovering that they all thought Boden was kind of hot in a daddy sort of way, their guards had fallen and they started to talk about more personal things. Like that they were worried their relationships would impact their jobs, even though they swore they would keep those worlds separate. That they were scared of being mothers, that their friendship groups were shrinking and how hard it is to make new friends when you work crazy hours like they all did.

Nat bent over and removed one of her trainers, passing it over to Gabby with a kind smile. ‘That might work better.’ As she turns around, Erin notices a mischievous smile stretching her lips, and the doctor’s hand falls on the antique wooden cupboard where, if Erin remembers correctly, there’s at least one corkscrew. Gabby quickly heads over the big pot of paella and stirs it, the smells from the cast iron pot are magical and make the cabin feel warmer. A fire is crackling in the corner, Gabby had insisted that _she_ light the fire, considering she was a fire fighter and they would all be safer if she did. That had led to the whole crew trying to frantically put out the small fire that had started on the rug when she’d turned around while stoking the fire and had accidentally pulled some hot embers onto the rug, which had caught fire in an instant.

Once the fire was out (Natalie had poured a glass of water on the flames) the rest of the gang had all sat back and started laughing.

‘Safer if the firefighter lights the fire?’ Erin raises her eyebrows, ‘from this point onwards you’re banned from any incendiary devices, Gabby!’

***

Nat drains the last of the white wine from her glass and looks at the unopened bottle of red wine, a shoe dangling from its end. ‘Okay, I actually need some of that now. No baby, no boys - I say we drink like we’re teenagers again.’ She reaches out for the bottle of wine and snatches it from Gabby, before grabbing the corkscrew from the cupboard and expertly opening the bottle.

‘You don’t think the boys will mind us drinking all their wine?’ Sylvie spoke up from the pot that was simmering away gently.

Erin laughs. ‘The chance to get away and drink in peace was one of the incentives the boys gave us. And the quiet - apparently their mom used to like to come out here and read books out in nature. That might be a cool idea for tomorrow.’

Gabby poured herself a generous glass. ‘Eh. I’d prefer to go for a run through the woods. Looks like it would be a great workout.’

‘Jay said there’s lots of good running tracks that he likes to do out here. He’s marked them on that map he gave us. Not sure if I’ll be up to doing some of the more strenuous ones tomorrow when we’re hungover, I think Jay came up here and used some of the trails to train for the Rangers’ fitness test.’

Nat shakes her head. ‘Why did you get the one who likes to work out and take care of himself? Last weekend Will and I had off together I suggested we go for a jog. He agrees and we set off. Only he stopped on our run three times - once for coffee, then to check his Facebook and then for donuts!’

‘At least your Halstead enjoys reading the occasional book. I gave him a book I thought he would love last Christmas. I asked him what he thought a couple of weeks ago. He shrugged at me and just said he ‘doesn’t read’ and that the case files at work are enough reading for him.’

Sylvie started opening all the cupboards in the kitchen searching for bowls for the food. ‘I think it’s strange that you guys are comparing the brothers.’ She pulled four white bowls from a cupboard and grabs the ladle. ‘Like, why would you bother, it will just get awkward.’

Gabby snorted. ‘Not as awkward as Erin and I comparing Halsteads.’

Nat put the spoons down on the table. ‘Explain.’ Her face is pulled into a serious, but obviously joking grimace.

Sylvie looked from the firefighter to the cop and then back again. ‘No joke. Explain.’

Erin looked a little uncomfortable for a second before laughing. ‘Well… Jay was with Gabby before he was with me.’

‘Oh god. But you guys are still okay?’ Nat frowned, unable to understand how these two women could be besties with that sort of history.

‘Well, it’s even worse than that.’ Gabby cracks some extra pepper onto her bowl of paella. ‘He’s very good undercover. He was undercover trying to take down a gangster who was targeting Molly’s.”

Nat choked on a mouthful of rice. ‘He was undercover and he seduced you?’

Gabby smirked and nodded. ‘Jay’s a great lay, and there were no strings attached afterwards. Plus, I felt a bit bad for him, considering he got shot and all.’

Sylvie shook her head. ‘You guys have too much excitement in your lives.’

‘Gabby, you can come to my place and cook wet, lumpy rice whenever you want. Also, let’s stop talking about the Halsteads.’ Erin smiles at the rest of the table, wanting this discussion to be over.

Gabby and Nat both nod resolutely. ‘Deal. This weekend is about us, not them.’

‘So… if we’re not going to talk about boys, and we’ve already talked about work… what do we talk about next?’

The three other women went silent at Sylvie’s question, until finally Gabby smiles wickedly and slaps her palm against the table with a laugh. ‘I think we have no other choice but to indulge our teenage girl selves and play drinking games.’

Erin shook her head. ‘I didn’t even play drinking games when I was a teenager. Why do you think I would do that now?’

Nat laughed while Erin was turning down the offer. ‘I’m in. Come on Erin, what are you afraid of? That you will have a good time?’

‘I can’t believe a doctor just told me to relax and drink more.’

‘I can write you a prescription for that, if you want?’

‘No no… okay. What game are we going to play?’

Sylvie scraped the last of the paella from her bowl. ‘I dunno. Never have I ever?’

Erin quickly speaks up. ‘Nope. Vito. I have a dark and horrible history in which I will be forced to reveal way more than is fair. How about we play Kings or Spoons or some kind of card drinking game? Drunken poker’s fun.’

‘No way am I playing poker against you. You’ve got one of the best poker faces in the game. Plus, I have a sneaking suspicion that Natalie would kill us all. How about…. Truth or Dare.’ Gabby suggests.

Natalie laughed. ‘I vote truth or dare. That way Lindsay can just do a million dares and the rest of us can ask her to do crazy stuff because we know she’s not going to choose truth.’

‘How do you even make truth or dare a drinking game? I’ve only ever played the dry version.’

Sylvie sat and thought for a second. ‘Well, maybe if you decide not to do a dare or tell the truth, you have to take a shot of vodka. When the person completes the dare or question everyone else has to take a bit gulp of wine. So big punishment if you renege, but we will still get progressively drunker.”

‘Done.’ Gabby drains the rest of her glass of red and reaches into her backpack for the bottle of vodka she had brought along while Sylvie does the same.

‘I’m cool with all of that. Except I have taste and style, so I’ll be reneging with whiskey.’ Erin grabs a bottle of whiskey from the side cabinet and places it in the middle of the table.

Gabby nods her head at the choices of alcohol. “If you refuse two dares or questions in a row, you have to take two shots in a row – one vodka, one whiskey. Let’s make it painful to be a coward.’

Natalie jumps up and fills a jug with water while everyone else shakes their heads at her. ‘Hey, you bring a doctor to a party, you end up being told to drink water while you irresponsibly drink alcohol. Plus, it will make the hangovers less severe in the morning.’

‘Seriously, why did you invite the nerd, Erin?’ Gabby says.

‘I had no choice. We won’t tell her next time, okay?’

Sylvie takes a big mouthful of water. ‘Okay, who wants to go first?’

The table goes silent for a couple of seconds while they all start thinking of what their first dares or questions could be. Eventually Natalie breaks the silence. ‘Alright. I’ll start. Sylvie – truth or dare?’

‘Dare.’

Natalie notices that the blonde had pulled all the chilli from her own dish. ‘I want you to eat all those chillies.’

‘Oh damn, you’re evil.’

‘Come on, they’re not actually going to hurt you.’

‘I like a little bit of heat – not a furnace like the rest of you masochists.’ Sylvie looks at the chili, she really didn’t want to have to do a shot on her first round because she couldn’t handle a bit of heat. Sylvie picks the chilli up between two fingers and stares it down for a couple of seconds before she shoves it in her mouth and swallows it down, the burning starts and her eyes begin to water.

‘Oh man, you are sensitive to chili aren’t you?’ Gabby laughs at her friend, while passing her a glass of water.

Sylvie downs the whole glass of water, not stopping for breath once. Her face is bright red and the whites of her eyes look particularly angry, but she’d completed the dare and turns around to choose who she was going to ask the next question to.

‘Gabby, truth or dare?’ Gabby ponders that for a second. ‘Like that’s even a consideration. Dare.’

‘Your dare is to eat two raw eggs.’ Sylvie stands up and heads to the fridge, pulling out the carton of eggs that she’d brought with her.

‘Easy. That’s nothing.’

Erin groaned. ‘We are going to be more adventurous than just eat this or drink that, right? Like we are grown-ups – we can come up with better dares than this.’

‘Calm down, missy.’ Gabby was laughing as she was addressing Erin. ‘I’m sure that everyone’s evil natures will come out eventually.’

Sylvie passes Gabby a glass and two eggs, and the firefighter single handedly cracks the eggs into a glass before downing them like she did it every morning. ‘Easy. Erin, truth or dare?’

Erin rolls her eyes. ‘Dare.’

‘I want you to play the rest of truth or dare topless.’

Erin chokes on the wine she was drinking and looks at Gabby in disbelief. ‘What are you? A teenaged boy?’

Gabby smirks. ‘Nope. Bisexual pervert. Now either take it off or take some whiskey. You said you wanted this to get more difficult.’

Erin looked at the bottle of whiskey sitting on the middle of the table. It would be easy to just take a shot, but she didn’t want to turn down a dare. The fire in the cabin made it warm enough that she could be shirtless without freezing.

Nat laughs. ‘Come on! Off with it.’

‘You’re no better than Gabby!’ Erin starts unbuttoning her shirt before pulling it off her shoulders and sitting proudly, she knows her body is in the best shape it had been for a long time, and she’d worn one of her nicer bras – a black lacy number – that morning.

‘Okay then. Natalie. Considering you’re so excited to be involved – Truth or dare?’

Nat notices the hard glint in Erin’s eyes and realises that her turn was not going to be easy. ‘Uh… truth?’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes. I’m sure.’

‘Have you ever had a threesome?’

Nat pauses for a second, trying to decide if this is worth answering or not. ‘Uh, yeah. I have had a threesome.’

Gabby laughs delightedly. ‘Damn! Doc you’ve been holdin’ out on us. Who with? When? _How was it?_ ”

Nat blushes slightly and looks at the table top. She knows that she can simply just say that she’s answered the truth part of the game, but at the same time, knows this is an opportunity to share and bond with this group of women. She needs more friends, and things

‘Well, it was when I was in my last year of med school. We had just finished our mid-year exams and we were all getting drunk together, and well, I ended up in one of my friends’ bed. It was interesting and different – but kind of awkward. One of the girls was really self-conscious and it was hard to make her feel comfortable.’

Gabby holds up her hand. ‘Hold up!… one of the girls was self-conscious? You had a lesbian threesome with two other girls?!’

Nat nodded. ‘I’ve always picked men to have long term relationships with, but when it comes to the physical uh… side of sex… I’m not so picky.’

Erin laughs. ‘That’s awesome. Does Will know?’

‘I’ve told him before that I’m bisexual and have been with women before, but he just shrugs it off or asks if we can have a threesome with another girl.’

‘So now we both have been outed, out here in the Wisconsin woods.’ Gabby turns her attention to Erin. ‘How about you, Detective. Ever been interested in the fairer sex?’

Erin shrugs. ‘I’ve been with a woman or two in my time. It’s fun. Girls know how to get you off way better than guys do. Best headjob I ever got was from a woman when I was in my early twenties.’

Everyone’s eyes swivel around to Brett. ‘How about you, princess?’

Sylvie gently laughs. ‘Uh. No. Like it’s not something I’ve even considered before. But it’s not like, something bad or anything. I wouldn’t rule any experience out.

Erin smirks. ‘So… you wouldn’t rule it out, we’re all getting drunk and sharing a night in an isolated cabin. This could be fun.’

Brett blushes slightly. ‘But you guys all have partners. What about Casey, Gab? You guys have just fixed everything up and are in such a great place. You can’t seriously be planning on throwing a spanner into that, are you?’

Nat nods. ‘Sylvie’s got a point. What would the boys do if they found out we all slept together? I know Will gets jealous. I think Jay’s the same.’

‘Hey, if he’s slept with Gabby, I think it’s only fair I get to as well!’ Erin protests, jokingly.

‘I don’t think that’s how it works, Erin.’ Nat’s voice is soft.

‘We won’t tell them. It’s just four girls fooling around on a road trip. It never has to come back to Chicago, we leave what happens here. No one talks about it.’ Erin takes another large gulp of wine.

Gabby nods. “Seriously girls. Are you really saying no?’

‘I don’t know, I just don’t want to ruin things with Will.’

‘He won’t ever know. We won’t tell anyone.’ Erin reaches across the table and takes Nat’s hand. ‘It will just be between us. Wouldn’t it be nice to have a secret that we just share? They boys have so much history, and this could just be ours.’

Erin feels slightly bad for trading on Nat’s desire to get closer with her, but now that she’s thinking about what could happen later tonight, all she wants to do is get these girls naked and in bed with her.

Gabby speaks up. ‘It will just be tonight, and then we all keep the secret. God knows we all have so much to lose.’

Sylvie smiles. ‘Yeah, if it all goes pear-shaped I would have been the homewrecker in three different relationships. I don’t want that… but I do want to try this. It could be fun.’

Gabby runs her hand down Sylvie’s pale cheek, ‘Sweetie, it will be fun. More fun than you can handle.’

‘Okay. I’m in.’

Erin laughs. ‘Well that was easy.’

Gabby stands up and rounds the table to Sylvie, pulling her up from her chair and into an embrace. She could tell that Sylvie was going to be the most uncomfortable during this, and she wanted to do everything she could to put the younger woman at ease.

Leaning forward, she experimentally presses her lips to Sylvie’s and is happy to feel the other woman kiss back, their mouths opening and their tongues exploring. Gabby rubs her hands down Sylvie’s back, feeling her spine and enjoying how different to the norm it was for her. She was used to muscular men, dwarfing her with both size and strength. Now those tables had turned, and although Sylvie is taller, Gabby definitely was bigger and stronger, and that feeling, the feeling of control, twilled through her.

‘God damn.’ Looking over, she sees Erin and Nat standing side by side just watching the two women kissing.

‘Come on guys. Get involved.’ Gabby is excited to see Erin turn around to face the doctor and grab her around the back of the neck and then plant their lips together.

‘Now that, is hot.’ Gabby turns her attention back to Sylvie, kissing her once again. After a couple of minutes of making out like they were teenagers again Gabby pulls back from Sylvie, panting slightly. ‘So, should we take this to the bedroom?’

There were two bedrooms in the cabin – the master bedroom and then one that contained bunks. They’d all fought good naturedly when they’d arrived about who was going to sleep where, and it had ended up in an intense round of rock, paper, scissors before Nat was declared the victor and would have the big bed to herself.

‘That sounds great.’ Erin spins Natalie around and pushes her towards the bedroom, spanking her ass playfully as they head in there. As she’s passing the table Gabby grabs the bottle of wine and puts it on the dresser and then pulls off her own t shirt. Erin had been proudly walking around in a bra for the past twenty minutes and although it was fun having her being the only one, it was time to get things moving.

Reaching for Sylvie again, Gabby pulls her t shirt over her head and then marvels at all the pale flesh that is exposed. There’s something truly wonderful about having someone who is soft and tender. Gabby grabs one of her breasts and massages the flesh in the cup of her bra.

Gabby whispers in Sylvie’s ear. ‘This okay? Just say no and Erin will arrest anyone who doesn’t stop.’

Sylvie laughs. ‘Unless she’s distracted by _that_.’

Looking over, they are greeted by the sight of Nat taking of her clothes. While the rest of them had been utilitarian and seeking to get to skin as quickly as possible, Nat had pushed Erin to sit down on the edge of the bed and was now half-jokingly doing a striptease. Her moves were actually pretty good so the dance was sexy and only a little funny. Erin’s face was shocked and a little excited, so Gabby and Sylvie both decide that it wasn’t her idea.

Once Nat’s just in her bra and panties, Erin looks up at them. ‘God damn. Will’s a lucky man.’

Nat pulls Erin up and then starts unfastening her jeans. ‘We’re not talking about them, remember?’

Erin puts a stern voice on. ‘Right.’

When Nat pulls Erin’s jeans down her legs, everyone turns to look at the detective appreciatively. ‘Damn Erin.’

‘Ha-ha come on, guys. There’s not an ugly option here.’

Natalie shakes her head. ‘You’re terrible!’

‘And if there was an ugly option, you all know I’d never point it out!’

This time Sylvie laughs. ‘You are the worst.’

‘Thanks.’

Gabby walks over to Erin and pushes her back onto the bed, and is gratified when she lets herself be manhandled onto the mattress. ‘It’s okay, I know the perfect punishment for Erin’s wickedness.’

‘A kiss?’ Erin pouts her lips to Gabby as she says it.

‘How can I resist?’ They lock lips and kiss for a couple of seconds, becoming familiar with the other’s feel and technique. Pulling back, she looks down on Erin again. ‘I was actually thinking more like we take all your clothes.’

Gabby hooks her fingers into the lace fabric of Erin’s panties and pulls them down her legs, throwing them randomly behind her when they’re off.

She runs her hands up Erin’s abs and cups her breasts, fingers pinching her nipples until the other woman moans. Gabby then runs her hands down Erin’s stomach again and then down her sides until she brings her hands to the petite woman’s thighs.

Grabbing Erin’s thighs she pushes Erin’s legs apart and up a little bit so her legs are bent and in the air slightly. ‘I’ve always wondered what it was like to do this.’ And then Gabby brings her mouth down onto Erin’s pussy and starts executing all the moves she knows feel great and a couple she’d always dreamt about but no man was intuitive enough to actually do.

Erin’s moaning and Gabby’s abandonment were entertainment enough for the other two women for a couple of minutes, they were content to just watch. There was an atmosphere of abandonment and gluttony in the room, and Nat decided to act upon it. ‘Sylvie, you cool?’

Sylvie nods and turns to face the doctor, happy to see that she looked just as intoxicated about the idea of what was going on here as she was. Pressing her lips to Nat’s she grabs her around the back and then pulls her closer so that she could feel more of Nat’s skin. The fabric of her bra was silken and soft against Sylvie’s own skin and she reaches behind her to unfasten the clasp, letting the cotton bra fall to the floor.

Reaching behind her, Sylvie then unfastens her own bra and wraps her arms around Natalie once more. This time the flesh to flesh feels even better, and then they kiss passionately.

Pushing Nat onto the other side of the bed to where Gabby is excitedly performing cunnilingus on Erin, she presses Nat down and then attacks her lips once again, feeling the adrenaline and the heat spread. They were doing something so naughty. But doing something so good.

Running her fingers down the slender woman’s frame, she takes a couple of seconds to strip her of her panties and then presses a finger against her clit, flicking the pad of her finger up and down a few times. Nat’s body arches up at the stimulation, and Sylvie runs her finger down further and can feel how wet everything had made Nat. She was extremely excited, both to be with Nat and to bond with these strong women.

There was a loud groan and some thrashing from besides them as Erin comes and then they have an audience themselves. Sylvie stops and looks at them for a second, laughing a little when Nat thrusts her hips up to continue the stimulation. ‘Uh… did anyone bring any… uh… toys?’

Erin laughs. ‘Nope. Didn’t think I’d be having an orgasm at the cabin this visit.’

Gabby smirks. ‘I always think I might be having an orgasm. Give me a couple of seconds.’

Gabby jumps up and runs into the bunk room to look through her bags. Coming back a couple of minutes later, she’s brandishing a dildo in one hand and a massage style vibrator in the other.

Sylvie had continued fingering Nat while Gabby had left the room, but Nat sits up a little when she sees the toys joining the fray and frowns slightly, her scientific brain kicking in for a second. ‘Not to be rude or anything, but you have used a proper cleaner on them, right?’

Everyone else in the room laughs at the question, but Gabby nods her head, moving her fingers a little to show that there is a bottle of sex toy cleaner in her hand with the dildo. ‘Yes mum. I cleaned my toys properly.’

‘I know… I just… I see ALL SORTS at work.’

Sylvie laughs. ‘Same. No using wine bottles as dildos.’

Erin chuckles darkly. ‘Or knives.’ The rest of the women all cringe at that.

Gabby looks at Erin. ‘Seriously? Someone thought a knife would make a good dildo?’

‘Well no, but let’s not talk about that. It’s just gonna kill the mood.’

Gabby shrugs and then passes the sex toys to Sylvie, a bright smile on her face. ‘No killing the mood!’

Sylvie grabs the dildo and starts to run it up and down Nat’s pussy, getting it wet before pushing it inside her. Thrusting it in and out a couple of times she then brings the massager to her clit and laughs delightfully when Natalie’s body arcs up from the bed.

Erin rolls over and starts to make out with Natalie, their mouths battling against one another as they create one of the hottest shows Gabby has ever had the pleasure of witnessing. It was so forbidden, what they were doing, so naughty that she cannot help but be excited by it.

The rest of the night passes, occasionally one of the girls would entice one of the other women into a third or fourth orgasm, but it was always with laughter and happiness.

*

The next morning, Sylvie wakes to find Erin and Nat still asleep in the bed – they’d both admitted they’d been working extra-long shifts in the lead up to their little trip, so she wasn’t surprised that they would be the last to get up. In the kitchen Gabby is eating a piece of toast and has a massive mug of coffee before her.

‘Hey.’ She wonders if they are going to act like nothing happened, if it was going to be one of those things in her life that she now never gets to talk about – like her breaking off the engagement – people never wanted to bring up what could possibly be a sore spot, but at the same time, she sometimes wanted to get everything off her chest.

‘Morning. There’s coffee and bread, I think there’s oats in a cupboard too, if you want oatmeal.’

‘Cool, thanks.’ So obviously they weren’t discussing what happened. No closure. Another thing in her life that was going to feel unfinished. She couldn’t leave it like that. ‘Look, about last night –‘

Gabby cuts her off with a laugh. ‘Sylvie, last night was just a night of fun. Today we need to keep everything straight – we’re going back to Chicago and our lives continue as usual.’

‘I know that, but I was just wondering…’ Sylvie stops herself this time. She wanted to know if this would ever happen again, and if any of the others felt like she had – that she’d been safe and home and comfortable in bed for the first time in years.

But the ugly truth was that Gabby would be going home to Matt and Louis, Nat had Owen and Will and Erin had dibs on the other Halstead brother. They were all going home to their perfect futures, and she’d just found her unobtainable future in a cabin in Wisconsin. She’d never get her happily ever after, and they all would.

Sylvie can feel the regret surge through her body, she should have known that this would never have just been a string free hook-up, that she would always want more from her sexual partners, that she was rubbish at separating sex from romance, and all these wonderful women had lives to go back to, had families and boyfriends.

And she had memories. Bittersweet memories.


End file.
